delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Atlantica
Miss Atlantica is a national beauty pageant in Atlantica. The pageant is held annually each January. To qualify for the pageant, casting calls are held in major cities throughout the nation, while a final 30 contestants are later selected to take part in the televised competition. Since 2010, Ashlynn Karin has been the pageant's national director. Karin was previously crowned Miss Atlantica 1999. Each year, the winner is given a year-long salary of $150 thousand, a luxury New York City apartment, and over $200 thousand in prizes from various sponsors. The winner goes on to represent Atlantica in the Miss Universe competition, while the runner-up is sent to the Miss World competition. The current Miss Atlantica is Katia Peterson, who was crowned on 6 January 2018. Rules To qualify for Miss Atlantica, prospective contestants must first take part in an open casting call which are held in various Atlantican cities. Producers shortlist a number of hopefuls to move on to the next round, until compiling 30 finalists for the final competition. During the televised competition, a celebrity jury selects 15 of the 30 contestants to advance to the swimsuit competition. Afterwards, a combination of the celebrity jury and a public vote select ten contestants to advance to the evening gown competition. Afterwards, this combination of votes selects five for the final question round. After the final question, the celebrity jury selects three to move on to the final look, and then choose a second runner-up, first runner-up, and Miss Atlantica. In order to be a contestant in Miss Atlantica, one must: *Be medically and legally recognized as female, and a citizen of Atlantica through birth or naturalization. *Be between the ages of 18 and 25 by 1 January of the year of the pageant. *Never have been married and have no children. *Never have been convicted of any serious or violent crimes. *Never have received cosmetic surgery. Competition The competition consists of several rounds. Contestants arrive in the host city about a week prior to the competition. They take classes in runway walking and interview, and also begin rehearsals for the competition. Following the televised show, they compete in a preliminary interview, swimsuit, and evening gown competition, where the judging panel selects the top 15. The televised show begins with each contestant introducing themselves. Afterwards, the judging panel is introduced, following by the announcement of the top 15. The top 15 then compete in the swimsuit competition, and the top ten are announced afterwards. The top ten then compete in the evening gown competition, followed by the announcement of the top five. After the top five are announced, each of them answer a question asked by the judging panel. Following the final question round, the top three is announced. The top three then competes in the final look, which consists of them walking the stage with an escort of their choice and answering a question that is given to each contestant. Following the final look, special awards are handed out followed by the overall results. The winner, who is crowned Miss Atlantica, goes on to compete in Miss Universe while the first runner-up competes in Miss World. Recent titleholders Main article: List of Miss Atlantica titleholders. Gallery Category:Miss Atlantica Category:Beauty pageants in Atlantica